thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Gandalf
Gandalf (originally named Olórin) (?—25 January 2019; revived as Gandalf the White) is one of the Istari Wizards who had no fixed residence. He came and went as he pleased. In the Valar, Gandalf was known as Olórin and was sent to Middle-earth in human form as a Guardian there. He was friends of Many races, but never the evil races that served Sauron or had deep, dark purposes. Gandalf later became known as Gandalf the White after falling in a battle with Balrog of Morgoth. Personality Being considered the most meddlesome wizard by some individuals, Gandalf was a protector of Middle-earth sent by the Valar, meaning well behind his actions. This is heavily backed up by when Gandalf conjured up Thorin and his company to reclaim the mountain and for Smaug to be vanquished, knowing Sauron would use a dragon to cause more destruction in his dominion for Middle-earth. He also knew it would help rebuild Middle earth's strength in the east. Plus, Gandalf was actually one of the most knowledgable and wisest of the Maiar, even much more so than Saruman, according to Lady Galadriel. Gandalf was known to be a very trustful of his friends and allies, putting his trust is put in Bilbo as being the "calming influence" on the Hot-tempered Thorin Oakenshield and his skill of finding his courage. Gandalf also entrusted the One Ring to Frodo and knew he would keep it safe in Bag End. He also entrusted Aragorn to lead and look after the Fellowship to the bridge while taking Legolas’ advice that their were orcs coming from the north. Gandalf had entrusted Pippin to light the beacons for the signal for their friends and allies in Rohan and believing him that Denethor was going to burn both of them alive. However, his trust was a fatal flaw, as he thought he could trust Saruman, but turned out to be wrong when he learned Saruman had been a traitor. As the White Wizard while retaining his benevolent and wise personality, Gandalf's characteristics was slightly altered. For example, when the Three Hunters were with him again, Aragorn pointed out that Gandalf still spoke in riddles, much to each of their amusements. Gimli points this out at one point, saying that the "new Gandalf is grumpier than the old one." Gandalf was also quite a traveler, not having any fixed residence, unlike the other Wizards who settled down in other parts of the world. Radagast took Rhosgobel and Saruman took residence in Isengard. He was a friend of many races which included Elves, Hobbits, and Dwarves due to his many travels. Appearance As the Grey * Hair: Colored grey and wavy, also a long beard down to his waist * Eye Color: Blue * Skin color: Fair * Other: Grey cloak, silver scarf, held a belt and a wizard staff, later Radagast's staff. As the White * Hair: straight, long white color, shorter beard than the one he had before. * Eye Color: Blue * Skin color: Fair * Other: white robes, but also had an Elven cloak Abilities Photokinesis As the wielder of Light, Gandalf can control and manipulate light. He used it against the balrog to protect the Company of the Ring and to stop the servant of Morgoth to get to them. He used light to blind Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas before revealing himself as Gandalf the White. Pyrokinesis Gandalf can control fire, mostly because he owns the Ring of Fire. This is demonstrated when Gandalf took a pine cone and took it to set on fire. He also used magic to light up his pipe. Other abilities * Healing * Glowing smoke rings Possessions Glamdring Glamdring was a sword Gandalf found in the Trolls' cave. It and its companions, Orcrist and Sting were taken up by Thorin and Bilbo respectfully. Category:Istari Category:Wizards Category:White Counsil Member Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:An Unexpected Journey character Category:Battle of the Five Armies character Category:Desolation of Smaug character‏‎ Category:Fictional characters Category:Protagonists‏‎ Category:Thorin and Company Category:Male Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins